The head of a conventional toothbrush usually has a flat or slightly altered surface to which cleaning elements are attached. Usually the cleaning elements are strands of plastic material(s) formed into tufts or other groupings. The strand groupings are attached to the head either before or after forming the toothbrush handle.
Various attempts have been made for providing flexibility to the manner in which the bristles are attached. Various approaches have also been taken wherein the bristle carrying surface of the head is not flat. U.S. Pat. No. 1,688,581, for example, discloses a toothbrush having a bristle carrying member which is ordinarily bowed inwardly into the hollow head. The bristle carrying member can be bowed outwardly by manipulating a wire mounted in the toothbrush.